Why am i so OP? It should be way harder!
by KnightOfGlory26
Summary: So here i am, a thirteen year old god like being, i mean i thought for sure i would take soo much longer than this, hasn't it been too easy to get this power? What do i do now...
1. Chapter 1 (09-24 22:13:57)

**C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **ONE**

It is strange what you deem acceptable or normal after dying. I was 15 when I died, I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a weaboo, I would call myself an avid watching and reader of the beautiful art which is anime and manga, their style always intrigued me when I first watched one piece, which after binge watching I moved onto other classics such as fairy tail, bleach, toriko, death note, and one of my all time favourites even after it ended, naruto.

I always had a unique connection with the naruto series, whether it was getting the hots over sexy kunoichi, or getting into the amazing battles, or even relaxing and reading fanfictions about the show.

I didn't expect to be reincarnated into the show, no warnings, no random beings giving be an OP cheat or ability, just the horrible feeling of my head being squeezed as I came out of my mothers vagina. As terrible as that sounds, it gets worst when I see me twin coming out afterwards, and the following events.

Now I don't know about you, but madara uchiha or obito aren't as badass as they seem in the anime, I mean he was wearing a swirly mask in a cloak. Overall he looked like a weaboo, but when that weaboo unleashes my big, giant, and don't forget angry friend kuruma. Well let's just say I freaked the fuck out and cried. Afterwards, when I realised most self Insert fanfictions are bullshit and I didn't get half the nine tails chakra, I mean it is obvious, why sacrifice your life to the shinigami if not to seal half the nine tails away for good? 

When I awoke days later in an orphanage, I of course said fuck you to cannon. I mean it's nice to pretend your a goody two shoes that understands the world is horrible and not very peaceful, but to then try and keep everything the same! 

Fuck that! I decided that if this is real, which it is, then I do what I want and become a genius. So when you see a little me do a Lisa Simpson by changing my own diaper. Which honestly was because the orphanage staff hated my guts, which is stupid because I don't contain the kyuubi, well I decided to take it up a notch.

 **•••AGE ONE•••~**

Naruto is filled anime logic, you see madara use badassness to the max and drop two meteors on the shinobi alliance, and then other awesome moves, and it got me thinking what other anime have cool training, which I could copy? First for chakra, I just did the leaf sticking exercise, along with wall walking. The fact I was a half jinchuuriki, in the fact that I was born to one, I had a strong baby body counting my uzumaki genes.

So I constantly practiced chakra control in the back room of the orphanage, where naruto and I's room was. It was perfect really, no one checked on us, I looked after naruto, and through that kind of got treated as a freak by the orphanage staff, I mean I was speaking full sentences, potty trained, and a diaper changing one year old. Ingnoring the chakra control exercises I did in secret.

Secondly, was my body. I would have to be an idiot to not know a few anime martial artists training, and one really, really stuck out from the rest. That is rokushiki, or the six powers. For those that don't know, it is the powers that CP9 of one piece train in.

If you think about it for a second, they can easily jump on the air with their training. While, konoha's top taijutsu expert had to use the final gate to jump on air, and that took all his power and a broken leg. And in that mode he could beat up six path mode madara for a while. So I of course decided on rokushiki.

Let's start with the body training, naruto and I'd room had a window and out the back was a dingy looking backyard that is overgrown and no one ever sees or uses. So every day after changing naruto a diaper, playing with him, eat, and practise chakra control I would be out there doing all exercises to the max that I could think of, while not using chakra as that would make my muscles grow dependent on the power.

And while I wasn't anywhere close the rokushiki, whiteout any combat practise or Hutus I can honestly say I could beat genie Sakura in a fight, I mean it's sakura!

I also started sneaking out to the library and practicing my steal skills, and while I'm no anbu, at least the civilians can't spot me anymore, but while the library is nice and easy to sneak into and the books helped providing new chakra exercises and a copy of the academy taijustsu, it didn't stop me from being noticed by a certain Chūnin.

One that apparently hates my guts, well the kyuubis guts, and has cornered me in an alley. Is it just me or am I fucked, I mean I absolutely know I can't beat this fucker in a fight, he's no Sakura!

 **THE END**

 **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me whether I should continue! If I get even one person who enjoys it I will update again in a day or two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **TWO**

I killed a chūnun! Like not a regular weak chūnin, or a saukura level chūnin, but an accual chūnin that had to be from the hyuuga clan as they had a byakugan.

How did this happen do you wonder? Well I was freaking the fuck out, hoping that I wasn't so stupid as to sneak around, as I was now alone!

Then it happened, while having a panic attack hoping for the hyuuga chūnin to turn into Sakura it happened. In my desperation a massive ghostly white chain tore out of my shoulder and wrapped around the surprised chūnin.

Now while this happened, I had my eyes closed waiting for death... again, and in that desperation I hoped for someone to protect me, and the chakra chain followed my will and when I opened my eyes... just Holy mother of Fuck!

I turned the chūnin into a zestu! Like kaguya's will black Zetsu, but uhh... my will? Can me chakra chain turn people into zetsu? Do I have Latent otsutsuki DNA, did I awaken my OP cheat skill? And why does that zetsu have a byakugan!

 **Later that night**

Let's just say, when I found out I could turn people into zetsus with my chakra chain, I gained a plan, a horrible evil plan to become the next sage of six and paths!

I mean if I train with rokushiki, then that is my strength done, practise jutsu stolen from the library for fire power, and then gather different zetsu created from the bloodlines of hagoromos decendents which are: uchiha, senju/uzumaki, hyuuga, kaguya, and moon otsutsuki then use my chakra chain to merge myself with the zetsu then what do you get?

Well by the time I am thirteen, I should be the level of the sage of six paths, maybe not in experience or knowledge, but definitely in overall strength!

The only thing that will keep me from my goal is getting the bloodlines, and learning senjutsu. But I can send my hyuuga zetsu to gain the bloodlines, especially the uchiha and kaguya before they are wiped out, and then I just have to spend the next twelve years learning rokushiki, jury's, and senjutsu.

But seriously why was it so easy I mean I thought it would be like a fanfiction and I would have to face danzo, orochimaru, and other bad or good ninja in my journey. Why the hell did it all go to plan!

 **THE END**

 **Hey guys, this might be a short chapter but I will update again tomorrow. Also, it will be a time skip next chapter!**


End file.
